Xbox Live
Xbox Live, invented at least fifty years after your parents became adults, is a really awesome, bilingual, online gaming system that sure does beat the shit outta DDR. It's so amazingly awesome that your parents are automatically jealous of it and will fucking disown you if you rub it in their faces enough. Oh, and they won't let you keep your Xbox. They'll try and figure it out on their own because they have no clue what the Internet is and have no way of using it anyway because they're not familiar with computers. Xbox Live has been popular ever since it came out in 1865, but your parents had already become adults by then, as explained earlier, so they have no clue what it is. They will walk into the room, see you playing it, and accuse you of murder because you got a headshot. Controversy Xbox Live has been known to hypnotise somebody so much into playing it that it's like the Matrix and their mind thinks that they're actually getting shot at when it's only in the game, so it started killing people and stuff, and Xbox Live was sued for $300, because it was sued by Apple.inc and Apple doesn't have a shitload of money like how Microsoft doest. Other controversies include the Oklahoma incident where this one boy was playing Xbox Live during a tornado and the Xbox 360 was blown by the wind and smacked into his face, causing him to get a minor bruise on his cheeck. He was rushed to the hospital and was treated for his wounds, after a life-or-death situation like that occured. This happened in 1963. Gameplay Most people assume that playing Xbox Live isn't really cool, but that's only because they have never played it in their entire lives. They might reject it too because they have no life. The gameplay is often you just shooting people and killing them, well, depending on what game you have. Because if you have the Dora the Explorer ADVENTURE game probably all you can do is walk down a pathway and pick apples. But if it's Call of Duty or Grand Theft Auto, you can do so many more things involving guns that it's sometimes billed as "amazing" even though it's much more than that. Undescribable (that's probably a word; we're not quite sure, though). Criticism Of course, anyone under the age of 30 is probably not going to be able to legally criticize Xbox Live but those older than 30 are probably going to insult it like crazy, saying that it "melts your eyes" or that it "destroyed my son's grades" or whatever the fuck, some lame excuse for them to attempt to say that watching TV is better (which, by the way, is what virtually NO ONE does anymore). Critics, of course, are simply envying the invention of Xbox Live like crazy so they are going to criticize it like crazy, too, because that's only natural of them, right? See also *Xbox 360 *Xbox Category:Video game